


Cover for "Right Before My Eyes"

by Drawn Lines (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Covers [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/Drawn%20Lines
Summary: The ribbon colour for eating disorders is periwinkle. For self harm, it's orange.





	Cover for "Right Before My Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Before My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341453) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> The ribbon colour for eating disorders is periwinkle. For self harm, it's orange.


End file.
